This invention relates to a tie, and more particular to a linkage or binding device with a plurality of uses where such uses include being able to obtain use specific information from the closure device and being able to determine whether the device has been tampered with or has failed and to transport information and/or material through it to another location.
Plastic ties are well known in the prior art and have been used for a variety of uses, such as security seals, and binding devices to hold objects together. In recent years, plastic ties are now used in place of metal handcuffs especially when a plurality of arrests is made at a given time where a police officer needs to handcuff more than one individual.
Security seals are used to insure that containers are not opened, or tampered with during shipping. Even though security seals were primarily constructed of metal, plastic seals later became popular since unlike metal straps, plastic seals did not rust or corrode. Additionally, plastic seals are cheaper to produce. Nevertheless, current plastic seals also have drawbacks. For example it is believed that heat or glue can be used to defeat a plastic seal. Specifically, plastic seals, or ties have ratchet serrations or protrusions, on a surface, which lock into a socket mechanism at one end of the tie. The socket mechanism has been known to be defeated by using a thin pin to release the ratchet serrations from the socket mechanism. The ratchet serrations are then later re-reconnected to the socket mechanism with glue. Thus a user may not know that the tie had been defeated or tampered with. Likewise, heating the plastic, such as in hot water, has also been known to defeat the locking features, where the segment of the strap held in place within the socket mechanism loses its rigidity and is able to be removed from the socket. Having a seal or fastener that is not as easy to defeat and where an inspector can readily determine whether the device has been tampered with is desirable.
To assist with the healing process after certain medical procedures, surgical wire is usually used, such as to hold a separated bone together. For example, during an operation where a surgeon needs access to a patient's heart, such as for a heart valve replacement or coronary artery bypass, a median stemotomy procedure is performed where the sternum is typically separated longitudinally down the center of the bone, from the manubrium to the xyphoid, and then spread apart so that a surgeon has an unobstructed access to the heart for surgical exposure. Once the operation is complete, surgical wire, typically monofilament stainless steel suture, is used to immobilize the separated bone of the sternum so that the bone may begin its healing process.
The surgical wire, which has limited flexibility, is placed around both halves of the divided sternum. It is then threaded between ribs in the corresponding intercostal spaces and through the intercostal muscles on either side of the sternum. Once placed around the back of the sternum, the ends of the wire are secured on the front side, where the ends are twisted to pull together the halves of the sternum. Excess wire is then cut away and the twisted end is folded down onto the sternum.
After the wire is in place, it is not removed, unless there is another operation. Depending on how much skin and fat covers the sternum, a patient may have ridges showing through his or her skin from the surgical wire. These ridges may be uncomfortable when touched and also look abnormal, while also remaining as a constant reminder of the surgery. Additionally, the wire may later erode through the skin, and cause a chronic draining sinus or osteomyelitis of the sternum. In some cases the sternum has to be completely removed due to infection. Due to the physical characteristics of the wire, twisting the wire may increase the cold work in the wire, which makes it more brittle thus increases the probability that it may break. In fact, a majority do eventually break.
Situations arise where a doctor may need to know information about a prior surgery or a patient's prior condition. If the patient does not readily have the information available, the doctor may have to request the information from another hospital and/or another doctor, possibly located in another state or country. An emergency room situation is one instance where obtaining such information immediately may be paramount. Thus having the information provided on the binding device would be beneficial not only to the doctor, but to the patient as well.